1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bow sight devices and more particularly pertains to a new bow sight device for providing illuminated sights for use during time of low light levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow sight devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows for moveable sights that includes a bow mounted actuator for turning the sights on or off without significant movement by the user of the bow.